fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omen (OmniRealm Warriors)
MASSIVE WIP for both summary and abilities (for Spectral Tome) Summary A boy once named Hudson Salma, a childhood friend of Wayne. Just after the Contra Conflict was over, he was infected by a small unnoticeable amount of Corruption which would grow into unbreakable loyalty to Cataclysm. Ten years after Cataclysm was defeated by the OmniRealm Warriors, Omen settled in a utopia known as Neo Hex City, where one day his Corruption would be detected causing his old friend to go seeking to save him once again. He had Corrupted many to join his cause to revive his master, sometimes murdering people, including Ethan and Ariana's parents. With his cult and various other Xenotributed people at his side, even a Magnet Knight known as Alondite, he had formulated a plan to bring back the end of the universe. Operation Virus: Finding the Spectral Tome to sacrifice it and himself in order resurrect Cataclysm, who will then Corrupt all of the technology in Neo Hex City, the city that pioneers technology which will spread through the world and as humanity advances, throughout the universe. However, noticing the uprising and return of Corruption, the Deities above sent a message to a certain person who has dealt with such before to investigate. For the next two years, Omen would be tailed by the newly formed XenoRealm Warriors and be forced to hasten and rush his plans, shifting into the endgame sooner than expected. He started gaining the pieces he needed to resurrect his former master, the Cloak of the Sealed, the Scepter of Corruption, and the Spectral Tome. However, he would be foiled by his new opposition regardless, and as a last ditch effort, offered himself as a sacrifice to become the reincarnation of Cataclysm... After all of that, is he really redeemable? He appears as a boss in OmniRealm Warriors, from a timeline where the XenoRealm Warriors fail to prevent him from completing his operation and are forced to time travel for help. With the help of the protagonists from the first game, the bad ending is rectified. ALL WIP Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-C | 7-B | Low 6-B, potentially ' High 3-A' | Low 6-B | High 6-A ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception Energy Manipulation, Limited Teleportation, Limited Invisibility (not used in combat), and Resistance to Soul, Void, Mind, Fear, Empathy, Chaos, Time, Space, Disease, and Sleep Manipulation, as well as most other negative effects that don’t cause direct damage via something akin to Reality Warping. Limited Resistance to Durability Negation. Limited Battlefield Removal | Weapon Mastery. Resistance to Battlefield Removal, and Invulnerability (Scepter only), Drastically improved Telekinesis, Teleportation, as well as Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation (both not in character to use much due to risks of Energy consumption, Bloodlusted battles only), Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection / Forcefield Creation, Homing Attacks, Corruption, Tracking, Intangibility, Healing, Switch, Leech Life | Invulnerability and Resistance to Battlefield Removal (Tome only), drastically improved everything from before, can cast Limited Resistances, Magic, Complete Mastery over all Martial Arts and Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction Limited Time Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Bestowal Limited Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Duplication, Transmutation, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Limited Explosion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Voice Mimicry, Absorption (can absorb other's Energy and Abilities) Information Analysis, Elasticity Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Limited Power Mimicry (not exactly due to the nature of the Tome), Limited Physics Manipulation (Friction Manipulation), Limited Disease Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Danmaku, Illusion Manipulation, Reality Warping | None of Before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception Energy Manipulation, Flight, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (with Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, etc), Homing Attack, Summoning of weapons, Astral Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Intangibility/Non-Corporeal, Limited Duplication, Forcefield Creation/Attack Reflection, Black and White Hole Creation, Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Solar Just Blaze), Earth Manipulation (Meteor Storm), Air Manipulation (Crissaegrim), Healing, Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-G, possibly higher? Can only be sealed away via Luminosa's Astral Energy, and simple physical destruction is not enough to put Omen down, nor is erasing Omen's existence.), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Precognition, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Power Absorption | All Previous Attack Potency: Town Level (Cancelled a punch against Aaron's Bionic Arm) | City Level (Went up against the XenoRealm Warriors, 95+ Tons) | Small Country Level (was going to reduce Neo Hex City into rubble with a fireball, ~2 Teratons), potentially Universe Level (if was given enough time to use himself as the vessel for Cataclysm, would have been able to Corrupt the universe) | Small Country Level+ (much stronger than with the Tome) | Multi-Continent Level (fought and lost against the OmniRealm Warriors, ~9-10 Exatons) Note: All directly scale to Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) Speed: High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+, Speed of Light with Spectral Tome | Relativistic+ | MFTL+ Striking Strength: Town Class | City Class | Small Country Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Lifting Strength: Class P (Lifted and threw Neo Hex City at Ethan) Durability: Town Level | City Level | Small Country Level | Small Country+ Level | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range and Hundreds of Meters to Tens of Kilometers with Scepter of Corruption, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with Spectral Tome Standard Equipment: Cloak of the Sealed, Scepter of Corruption, The Spectral Tome Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Matched Wayne's own predictions and outsmarting, though Wayne came out victorious in the end, was still able to create a near unfoiled plan to resurrect Cataclysm. Can grant himself experiences in anything, including experience of martial arts worth about as many years as it is old) Weaknesses: *Self **'No matter what he does or what he wields, his Energy is the source of all of his power, if he runs out, he loses' *Cloak of the Sealed: **Can only stay invisible for 10 seconds before going onto a 30 second cooldown, never used much due to 6th Sense *Scepter of Corruption **Must be held by the wielder to use it, however, unlike the Tome, he is the only one deemed worthy of using it. Can also teleport the Scepter into his hand at any moment *Spectral Tome: **'While the Tome may be invincible, the user is not and can be affected by anything, such as illusions' ***While the book can technically defend Omen against any threat or ability, it is Omen himself that needs to manually cast whatever technique he desires. As a human, he can panic or take to long to cast the technique he needs since there are so many options to sift through. ****For some reason, cannot comprehend and therefore not use Instinctive Reaction, thus this weakness CANNOT be made up for. **Can only use "spells" that he can comprehend and FULLY understand, as he is a normal human being, he won't be able to understand things as Soul Manipulation, since he doesn't know what a Soul would look like. This cuts off an infinite amount of techniques he can use. Things such as Time Manipulation is still possible, though only lower level ones like Time Slow, but not say Time Erase. **The Tome, while immune to BFR, is unusable when out of Omen's hands or body. He can however, teleport the Tome back to his hands at any moment. ***The Tome can technically be used by anyone, as long they can comprehend the spells in said book **Despite being the chosen owner, Omen is not worthy and powerful enough to use the Tome to its fullest extent. Even though he can comprehend techniques, he may not have the necessary power to use said technique. Examples include permanent resistances, Time Stop, better versions of spells, and others of that nature Notable Abilities: *'Self Abilities' ** Superhuman Characteristics: Being the savior of Cataclysm, extremely fast, strong, and durable. ** Xenotribute: Spell Hands: Omen can create 5 different colored arms sprouting from his back, each with different attributes in how they can attack *** Red Arm: The most attack power, can charge up its punch for extra power *** Blue Arm: The fastest arm, can barrage an enemy at incredible speed *** Green Arm: The most durable arm, is usually a powerful defense for attacks *** Yellow Arm: The longest ranged arm, can reach thrice as far as the other arms *** Purple Arm: The malleable arm, can assume different shapes to fit a situation *'Cloak of the Sealed' A piece of clothing made by Cataclysm before he was defeated. Given that it was made by a near invincible Deity, he had designed this cloak to be the main defense of his Savior from abilities that can easily defeat a normal being. **'Invisibility': Not used in battle unless bloodlusted, can become invisible for ten seconds in return for being visible for thirty **'Rift Cape': Acts like a seperate dimension similar to the Hammerspace Tech, though, not with the whole hotel vibe. He can use this to store items or BFR Attacks. It can also be used for short distance teleportation, though this is unused. **'Resistance': Can block out many body, soul, and mind altering effects. Such things like Soul, Emotion, and Chaos Manipulation will not work, as well as Disease Manipulation, and to some extent Space-Time Manipulation and Void Manipulation ** Increased stats * Scepter of Corruption Intended to be the main weapon of the Savior, Cataclysm created this staff to Corrupt the world, but also be the source of the Savior's abilities. Due to Cataclysm's power, the weapon is inbued with great power. ** Omen's signature staff. It has a sharp, navy blue gemstone composed of Azurite at it's tip. *** He can use said gemstone as a spearhead or even wield the entire thing as a sword ** Comes with a handy amount of often used techniques: *** All Previous *** Increased stats *** Invincibility: The Scepter is shown to never break, even when it was used against Wayne's Space-Bending shots *** Can be telekinetically recalled back to his possession. *** Weapon Skill: Is skilled at using the bladed part of the weapon as a spear/scythe/sword *** Energy Crisis: Can create blue Energy Blasts, Constructs, Blades, Cutters, and Barriers with the Azurite gemstone. Can take on uncountable forms, making its versatility nigh-infinite **** Homing Variant: Energy blasts can home in on targets quite well **** Plasma Variant: Simply put, these Energy attacks can have Plasma variants **** Anti-Matter Variant: It costs plenty of Energy, but by imbuing Corruption into the mix, can destroy objects with an Anti-Matter Variant. It also has a noticeable, though small charge period and even damages Omen, it's Durability Negation isn't quite potent. Doesn't use much due to the risks. **** Nuclear Variant: The same case as the Anti-Matter Variant, but with radioactivity. Doesn't use much. **** Leech Variant: The attacks can result in draining health and adding it to his own *** Control: Next to Energy Crisis, Control, aka Telekinesis is one of Omen's most used abilities with the Scepter. However it's range isn't as potent as Energy Manipulation and he needs to get into at least mid-range to get this to work. *** Psycho Mirror: Omen's main defense, an automatic force-field reflects all attacks, whether at close or long range back at the enemy, dealing damage to them. This doesn't come just in a form of a force-field however, for spontaneous attacks, such as internal combustion or mental attacks, Omen can reflect said effect onto the caster as well. Can be overpowered in time, and consistant use will drain him if he decides to keep this defense up. It costs Energy (a considerable amount too) to repair this defense, but for actually reflecting an attack. The amount of attacks it can take vary depending on power. ****The best way to get past this is through projectiles. Melee and Spontaneous, sudden attacks would immediately get reflected to the attacker with no hope of evading damage. However, a ranged attack can potentially be dodged when reflected back. Continue utilzing projectiles until the shield breaks, where he would most likely not reform it unless he decides on burning through considerable Energy, in which case, repeat the process. *** Teleport: Oftenly used mode of transportation, Omen's main way of movement in both offense and defense *** Corruption: Doesn't use in battle because of various factors, used to Corrupt the ORW2 bosses. Due to the use of the Scepter's Azurite, Omen uses a dark deep blue form of the Corruption known as Azurite Corruption, which invokes more phyiscal properties than the normal black-white Corruption, but in turn is less powerful. *** Corruption Beasts: Summons massive animal beasts of Corruption, such as Ravens, Wolves, and more *** Phase: An Energy Draining Mode that can be toggled on and off at will. The intangibility only affects the part that is being hit, while the rest stays physical. *** Healing: Basic healing capabilities to patch up wounds *** Switch: Can switch the positions of him and anything he wishes *** Tracking: Basic tracking capability to stalk opponents * The Spectral Tome ** A tome created by Cataclysm just before his defeat at the hands of the OmniRealm Warriors ** It holds an infinite amount of pages, each containing a unique "spell" which Omen can make into reality. In other words, Omen has the potential to do anything bar the weaknesses above. *** Has many limitations, however these limitations vary on the USER. ** If the book is not in Omen's hand, it doesn't work, much like any other weapon. *** Can teleport back into Omen's hand, given if Omen reacts fast enough to notice it's not in hand ** With the Limitations in mind, Omen mostly settles to use the following techniques from the book the most, as they don't require as much thinking to remember how it works and such: *** All Previous to an Higher Extent *** Omen's Law *** Omen's World: Omen's illusion prowess is unmatched, creating, changing, or simply deleting what seems to be entire worlds. Able to create whole new settings, this was one of his main weapons of use against the XenoRealm Warriors. However, albeit limited on range, 6th Sense can still differentiate reality and illusion, though it doesn't mean that it isn't effective at all outside 6th Sense's range *** Order Zone: Able to command the order and flow of things with much control *** Chaos Zone Able to mess with the order and flow of things chaotically, to make as much outside influence come into play as possible, such as making the surroundings topple, creating storms, and more. *** Elasticity Manipulation *** Song of Breaking: Emitting a incredibly loud sound, Omen's opponents are hit was a soundwave with an uncountable amount of decibles. *** Change: Omen can transform something into anything he desires *** Clone: Can only create about four more of himself, each wielding a Scepter of Corruption *** Temporal Ruler: Can slow, stop, or speed up time *** Spatial Ruler: Can compress, delete, and expand space *** Gravitron Crush: Generally likes to pin people down with the power of Gravity *** Unstoppable: It becomes impossible to stop any of Omen's attacks, no matter the means. This can be held for as long as Omen likes. *** Immovable: It becomes impossible to move Omen by any means, no matter the means. This can be held for as long as Omen likes, though he cannot move himself. *** Curse Series: Can inflict a status affect of Omen's choosing, including Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement *** Lumen *** Umbra: Can meld into shadows and create darkness *** Essentia: Can fire minor projectile blasts of elements *** Intel Gather: Uses this the most often before fights to gain intel on the enemy *** Resistances, Adaptation, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level, and more: One of his commonly used ones. He can grant himself resistances, knowledge, and more to nearly anything imaginable. Using this for a prolonged period of time generally drains him of his Energy, albeit given a long time *** Power Nullification: A last resort, it costs high amounts of energy, but completely rids of the enemy's abilities for a long period of time. *** Mind Manipulation: Never uses in battle, because he's that damn cocky. But uses it to Corrupt the many bosses of ORW2 * Cataclysm Incarnate ** After losing with the Tome in hand, Omen's last resort was to become the temporary vessel for Cataclysm himself. As a result, gains Cataclysm's abilities, though dropping all of his previous abilities. His strength is massive compared to that of before, though not nearly as powerful as the real thing. He levitates with a red, black, and white glow radiating from him. *** Teleportation: A common technique, Cataclysm teleports around the battlefield as the main mode of transportation *** Demonic Step: A move directly taken from Joey Contra, it allows him to be temporarily step outside of reality while dashing in a direction. He can't attack during this, and this ends as soon as the dash ends. *** Corruption Attacks: Corruption attacks inflict Curses and terrible status effects, as well as attack the Soul and Mind. Those who are hit may fall to Corruption and Mind Manipulation. Additionally can clone himself four times before they fire their attack before dissapating. ****'Arrows of Corruption': Launches a trio of arrow shaped high velocity Corruption projectiles which home at the opposition sharply. The hope of dodging these are next to zero. ****'Orbs of Corruption': Multiple, say, four, orbs of Corruption appear in the arena, slowly closing in on the opposition. Contact with these causes a massive explosion of Corruption. If willed, they can become rocketing projectiles as well ****'Spikes of Corruption': Many spikes attempt to attack from the ground below, they stay there after being summoned. *** Summoning **** Crissaegrim: Unleashes wind elemental slashes in front of him for an extended period of time **** Psycho Mirror: The same Psycho Mirror from the Scepter of Corruption is summoned **** Meteor Storm: Summons Meteors filled with Energy to annihilate whole parties **** Chains of the Prison: Summons the chains of the prison of Nethen, used to tie up Cataclysm himself. Aside from sheer force, there is no alternative way to escape the grapple of these chains **** Shade Mist: Summons the dark mist that covers Nethen in darkness, it's impossible to rid of the mist by blowing it away. Depending on the power, can cover his own Energy Signature *** Illusion Clones: There are four of him, but only one is real. *** Spatial Tears: Able to make spatial distortions and tears in the universe, being hit by these can spell instant defeat. **** Dark Tear: Black Hole **** Light Tear: White Hole *** Telekinetic Grab: Telekinesis *** Solar Just Blaze: Unleashes a cone shaped mid range burst of explosive flame *** Dragon Crash: Teleports above the enemy to deliver a punch, enveloped by a red massive serpentine dragon of energy. *** Wall of Light: Fractures in the ground are created, and a thin green light emerges out of it, acting as a wall *** Mystic Heal: Recovers a decent portion of HP and EP *** World of Cataclysm: Transports the enemy into a pocket reality, one which is inhabitable, but can be changed with a different environment at any given time Key: Cloak of the Sealed | Scepter of Corruption | Spectral Tome | Reincarnation | ORW1 Boss Category:OmniRealm Warriors